


Confessions

by Lady_Alexiel



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Alexiel/pseuds/Lady_Alexiel
Summary: What should have happened between Mr. Burns and Smithers during the nuclear meltdown scare. ^.^ You'd think they would have been a little more worried about dying then! XD





	1. Chapter 1

Confessions

Pairings: Burns/Waylon

Warnings: romance, fluff, spoilers

Summary: What should have happened between Mr. Burns and Smithers during the nuclear meltdown scare. ^.^ You'd think they would have been a little more worried about dying then! XD

This is going to be two chapters, first we will have Monty's POV of the episode 'Homer Defined' then we will have Smither's POV! Thought it would be interesting! Spoilers for the episode as well!

Chapter 1-Monty's Confession

*Monty's POV*

I felt bad for taking the only radiation suit, but it's not like anyone would survive a nuclear meltdown even with it! I sat at my desk, Smithers was standing next to me looking around anxiously. -"90 Seconds to core meltdown"- came blasting over the speakers. I felt strangely calm at the moment, as if my death held no meaning for me. I felt ready to die. I doubt anyone would miss me anyway. Though there was a strange feeling in my heart, it felt as if a weight had settled upon it.

"Sir…there may never be another time to say this…I love you!" Smithers said, his eyes were full of sadness and despair. 'He…loves me?' Strange that I'd never realized that before. 'How…could I have missed that? Everything he does or says around me hints at his true feelings for me. I'm such a fool! I…I will miss you very much…Waylon…' My heart was fluttering strangely. I was thoroughly surprised by his revelation and found myself unable to respond properly. Instead of voicing what I felt, I heard a sarcastic remark leave my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Oh, hot dog. Thank you for making my last few moments on Earth socially awkward." I found myself saying to him. If I hadn't been looking closely at him, I would have missed the hurt look in his eyes. 'Idiot! What are you doing?' I hissed at myself, trying to get my mouth to say the words that had been buried deep in my heart long before now.

-"30 Seconds to core meltdown"- was announced over the speakers.

"Smithers, I guess there's nothing left to do but kiss my sorry ass goodbye." I muttered, shaking my head slowly.

"May I sir?" I looked quickly up at him to see if he was serious. There was a hopeful look in his eyes and I found myself standing and moving over to him. I pulled off the bulky gloves of the radiation suit, dropping them on the floor, followed quickly by the helmet.

-"15 seconds to core meltdown"-

"Waylon…" I said softly, placing my hands on his shoulders. He looked surprised by our close proximity. "I have been such a fool." I whispered, seeing a confused look cross his face I reached up with one hand to cup his cheek. Without waiting for him to respond, I pulled him closer and kissed him. He gasped and I slid my tongue into his mouth, needing to show him without words how much I'd miss him. His arms wrapped quickly around me, holding me as closely as the bulky radiation suit would allow. Both of my hands slid into his hair and I realized just how much I had wanted to do this! Smithers' mouth was so warm, and it tasted so sweet and delicious I wanted to kiss him all day. 'Wait…has it been 15 seconds yet?' I asked myself as Waylon kissed me deeper. 'Damned if I care!'

The two of us finally pulled back, panting heavily. I found my heart lift at his flushed expression, mussed up hair, and slightly swollen lips. Smithers leaned his cheek against mine and the two of us stood there, waiting for the end.

-"Nuclear meltdown avoided, thank you for….."- I pulled back, tuning out the rest as I met Waylon's surprised gaze.

"Avoided?" He whispered softly, his face turning joyful. He pulled back suddenly and I frowned at the loss. He straightened his clothes and hair. "I suppose we should tell Kent Brockman about the development then." He said and I agreed. After I announced that the meltdown was just an error, I took off the radiation suit and turned to Waylon. He was standing stiffly next to my desk and he looked highly uncomfortable.

"Smithers?" I asked, hesitantly placing my hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" He shifted slightly, his eyes turning away from me.

"I'm fine, Mr. Burns." I frowned when his voice wavered, and squeezed his shoulder slightly.

"Waylon," I said softly, using my free hand to turn his face towards mine and seeing the unshed tears in his eyes. "Its over, we're both alive!"

"Yes, I know, sir." He said quietly, looking unsure. "I…I'm just worried…that…that…" He stopped abruptly, his gaze longing. I suddenly understood what he was trying to say. I reached up and brushed my fingers lightly across his lips, seeing his eyes widen in surprise.

"Waylon, I do not regret kissing you at all. I was a very stupid man to have not realized how you felt about me sooner than this. But I promise you, I will never have any doubts about that again." The tears in Waylon's eyes slid down his cheeks and I wiped them away quickly. "I'm not sure if what I feel for you is love, but I want to find out. That is if you still want such an oblivious old man." Waylon's arms slid around me, and the force of his hug made it hard to breath.

"I love you sooooo much, Monty!" He called out, burying his face in my shoulder.

"Yes yes, I know, can you let me breathe now?" I gasped. His arms loosened and his expression turned sheepish.

"Um…sorry sir."

"It's alright Waylon!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I…really am glad to be alive right now…"

"Me too, sir." Waylon agreed. I didn't know where this was going, but I was willing to find out. For now I basked in his warmth as his strong arms wrapped around me, holding me closely. I buried my face into his shoulder and wished I could stay there forever.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Here's Waylon's POV! XD

Chapter 2-Waylon's Confession

*Waylon's POV*

I stared around the room, feeling anxiety take me over. -"90 Seconds to core meltdown"- came blasting over the speakers. 'Oh god! There's so much I haven't done with my life! So much I've wanted to say…to you Monty…' I sucked in a deep breath and said the words that I had kept to myself for so long.

"Sir…there may never be another time to say…I love you!" I said, feeling sadness and despair fill my heart. 'I…can't believe we're going to die!' I looked at Monty, trying to figure out what he was thinking after what I said. His eyes had went wide and he looked surprised.

"Oh, hot dog. Thank you for making my last few moments on Earth socially awkward." He said, and I wasn't horribly shocked with the sarcastic remark. But that didn't make the words hurt any less. 'Even under dire circumstances…he says something like that. So he must hate me then.' I felt whatever little hope I had for a relationship with Monty die in that moment. 'At least I'll be dead soon, so it won't really matter…'

-"30 Seconds to core meltdown"- was announced over the speakers.

"Smithers, I guess there's nothing left to do but kiss my sorry ass goodbye." He muttered, shaking his head slowly.

"May I sir?" I said softly, knowing what he was going to say. 'He'll say something even more hurtful and wave off the remark and then…why is he standing?' He moved closer to me, pulling of the radiation gloves and dropping them on the floor. The bulky helmet following closely, thunking on the floor.

-"15 seconds to core meltdown"-

"Waylon…" He said softly, placing his hands on my shoulders. I blinked quickly, surprised by this sudden change. "I have been such a fool." He whispered. 'What?' I thought, confusion washing over me. He reached up with one hand to cup my cheek. And before I could respond, he pulled me closer and kissed me. I gasped and he slid his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms quickly around him, holding him as closely as the radiation suit would allow. Both of his hands slid into my hair. I felt my heart soar at the feeling of his mouth on mine. 'He tastes…better than I could ever imagine! I don't even care if he was just doing this because we're going to die. At least it shows he cares enough to give me this small comfort.'

The two of us finally pulled back, panting heavily. I looked at his flushed cheeks, glad that I was able to tell him my feelings before we died. I leaned my cheek against his and the two of us stood there, waiting for the end.

-"Nuclear meltdown avoided, thank you for….."- I pulled back, tuning out the rest as I met Monty's surprised gaze.

"Avoided?" I whispered softly, feeling joy fill my heart. I pulled back, noticing his frown. I straightened my clothes and hair. "I suppose we should tell Kent Brockman about the development then." I said then, he agreed immediately. After Monty announced that the meltdown was just an error, he took off the radiation suit and turned to me. I was standing stiffly next to his desk shifting uncomfortably. I was glad to be alive right now, but I was unsure if Monty had meant that kiss. I was afraid to ask him though.

"Smithers?" Monty asked, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" I shifted slightly, turning my eyes away from him.

"I'm fine, Mr. Burns." I heard my voice waver, and he squeezed my shoulder slightly.

"Waylon," He said softly, using his free hand to turn my face towards his. I could feel tears sting my eyes and tried to keep them from falling. "Its over, we're both alive!"

"Yes, I know, sir." I said quietly, feeling unsure of myself. "I…I'm just worried…that…that…" I stopped abruptly, feeling a longing for him burst forth. He reached up and brushed his fingers lightly across my lips, and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Waylon, I do not regret kissing you at all. I was a very stupid man to have not realized how you felt about me sooner than this. But I promise you, I will never have any doubts about that again." The tears in my eyes finally slid down my cheeks and he wiped them away quickly. "I'm not sure if what I feel for you is love, but I want to find out. That is if you still want such an oblivious old man." I wrapped my arms tightly around him, feeling my heart swell with joy.

"I love you sooooo much, Monty!" I called out, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Yes yes, I know, can you let me breathe now?" He gasped. My arms loosened and I felt a sheepish expression cross my face.

"Um…sorry sir."

"It's alright Waylon!" He said, wrapping his arms around my neck. "I…really am glad to be alive right now…"

"Me too, sir." I agreed. 'He cares for me!' I didn't know if he could ever love me, but I would wait forever to find out! I squeezed him gently, breathing in his scent as he buried his face into my shoulder. I wished I could hold him like this forever.

The End.


End file.
